godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Biollante
|image = |nicknames = None|sectionBG = #919191|homeworld = Earth|species = Mutated Rose/Human/''Godzillasaurus'' hybrid|forms = Rose form Spore form Final form Ghidorah Hybrid form |gender = Female (Erika Shiragami)|height = 85 meters 120 meters 130 meters |length = None |weight = 60,000-100,000 metric tons 200,000 metric tons |allies = Mothra Godzilla |enemies = Godzilla King Ghidorah Kamacuras Destoroyah |relationships = Genshiro Shiragami Godzilla Erika Shiragami SpaceGodzilla |portrayedby = Takegami Akio Animatronic |firstappearance = ''Godzilla vs. Biollante|lastappearance = Godzilla vs. Biollante|roar = }}Biollante (ビオランテ Biorante) is a genetically-modified rose kaiju hybrid created by Toho that first appeared in the 1989 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. Rose Biollante (ビオランテ 花獣形態 Biorante kajū keitai, lit. Biollante Flower Beast Form) is Biollante's first form. Name Biollante's name likely comes from the prefix bio (ビオ), referring to organic life, and the English word plant (プラント puranto). Kobayashi Shinichiro, the original author of "Godzilla vs. Biolante", took the name "Violonte" from the passage of Paul Verlain's poem "From Violon of Autumn ... ...." He wrote that he added "Te", which had never been used as a monster's name, and it was a coincidence that it became a name that implied biotechnology. Within the context of Godzilla vs. Biollante, Biollante gets her name from Dr. Shiragami, who upon seeing the creature gives it the name Biollante, stating it is the name of a plant spirit from Norse mythology. In reality though, there is no figure named Biollante in Norse mythology, although numerous nature deities do exist in Norse mythology, with almost all of them being female. Design Appearance At first, Biollante was a giant rose with a set of jaws inside her bud and her tendrils, as well as long vines; merely a heavily-mutated and exponentially large, semi-sentient rose. She also had a large, fleshy sac surrounded by her overlaying vines. What this object was has never been determined, but it is likely that it is either her brain or her heart. In her second form, the Godzilla genes took over and Biollante's body became an abomination of biological science. Biollante's second form had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Biollante. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, Biollante had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. Roar Biollante's roars differ based on her form. In her rose form, her cries are shrill, and short, almost like a child's cry in some cases. As she shifts to her beast form, her roars become much deeper and more akin to Godzilla's. Origins Biollante is a Godzilla, rose, and human tribrid created by Genshiro Shiragami. Shiragami originally created a human-and-rose hybrid in 1984 by splicing the DNA of his daughter, Erika Shiragami, who was killed in a Bio-Major-authorized bombing of his lab in Saradia, with that of a rosebush, as roses had been Erika's favorite flower. It was later suggested that as a result of the fusion, the plant developed a level of sentience which could only be detected by those with psychic abilities, like Miki Saegusa. Then, in 1990, Mount Mihara began to erupt, creating an earthquake that killed several roses. Panicking, Shiragami spliced samples of Godzilla's DNA (given to him by the Japanese Self-Defense Force in order for Shiragami to help create the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria) that had been collected in 1984 with a single rose so that it could use Godzilla's advanced healing factor to become invincible. The fusion eventually further increased the plant's sentience and gave it the ability to move on its own, and it continued to evolve into what would soon become Biollante. History Godzilla vs. Biollante Biollante was a combination of the cells of a rose, Godzilla, and Dr. Shiragami's daughter Erika. She attacked a group of terrorists that broke into Dr. Shiragami's lab on the shore of Lake Ashi, and then ran out into the lake to grow, with her wailing cries drawing Godzilla to the lake. She battled Godzilla in her rose form, but she was overpowered quickly. She was seemingly killed, but it was revealed she was immortal when she broke apart into spores of energy and floated away. Biollante then transformed into her Godzilla-like final form and returned to battle Godzilla. She had a bit more of an advantage in this form and managed to fight Godzilla to a draw. However, Biollante became badly wounded when Godzilla fired his atomic breath directly into the back of her mouth, forcing her to retreat. Biollante then broke apart into spores of energy again and flew into space, becoming visible as a giant rose floating above Earth. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Biollante is mentioned and appears through stock footage in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, as she is discussed as a possible catalyst for SpaceGodzilla's creation. It is theorized that when Biollante ascended to space following her second battle with Godzilla, some of her cells entered a black hole and were exposed to energy from supernovas and merged with crystalline organisms, evolving rapidly into SpaceGodzilla. It is also suggested that Mothra may have carried the Godzilla cells to space, with neither theory being definitively proven. Abilities Agility Despite her plant-like body and rather grounded-looking appearance, Biollante is capable of moving across the ground rather quickly, using her four main tendrils like rudimentary feet to propel herself forwards. Corrosive sap In her final form, Biollante retains all previous abilities, though she does acquire an additional one, which is the ability to spit large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth (the radiation is clearly visible as orange energy spores within the sap stream). Regeneration Biollante also sports extremely enhanced regeneration capabilities, shown when she seemingly completely regenerated the back part of her head after it had been blown off by Godzilla's atomic ray (though this may just be a continuity error). Spores Biollante can also transform into a cloud of spores when she is severely wounded and move through the air; using this technique, she survived both her fights with Godzilla. In Biollante's rose form, her cellular division is abnormally affected by Godzilla's atomic ray, resulting negatively in heavy body damage. According to Dr. Shiragami, Biollante is completely immortal and cannot die, due to both her regenerative capacity and ability to break apart into energy spores when wounded. Tendrils Biollante, in her rose form, can constrict and grapple with an enemy with her many tendrils and mouthed vines, each of which are capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent. Some of her tendrils in her final form resemble spears and are capable of piercing through Godzilla's flesh relatively easily, with one even impaling Godzilla's hand. In other languages * Russian: Биолланте * Chinese: 碧奥兰蒂 Trivia * With her weight of 220,000 tons (200,000 metric tons) in her final form, Biollante is the heaviest Toho monster to appear on film. * Biollante's wailing cries, in rose form, are derived from the songs of a Humpback whale.2 * Biollante is the first creature to have Godzilla's DNA. The others are SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus, and Kiryu. * Biollante's rose form was originally going to look more like a lily, with a gigantic tendril extending out of its center. * In the Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, Biollante is said to be a male, which is inaccurate. * Biollante is the only opponent Godzilla fights in the Heisei series who is unable to fly in her standard form. * Biolante in her final form bears a striking resemblance to Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors as they both are monstrous, and scary looking plant monsters destroying cities. * Biollante, or a monster similar to her, was meant to be part of the Genseishin Justirisers series. * Biollante is the first female kaiju in the Godzilla series that isn't an insect. * Biollante shares many similarities with SpaceGodzilla, suggesting that she is more likely responsible for SpaceGodzilla's creation than Mothra. These similarities include tusks on the sides of her mouth, membranes on the inside of her mouth, rows of sharp teeth inside of her mouth, a screeching roar, and the ability to break apart into energy spores after being mortally wounded. * Biollante, like her other kaiju cohorts has been referenced and seen in external media outside of the Godzilla franchise. ** Biollante's wailing cry was used for a scene in the Japanese horror sequel Ring 2, where the protagonists make contact with the afterlife. ** Biollante is the world 4 boss in I Wanna Be The Boshy, a PC game known for being incredibly difficult. ** In Sonic Adventure, Perfect Chaos resembles Biollante in appearance and size. * After Biollante's rose form was defeated, the vision of the second form that was seen made a cry not used when it returned later in the movie. List of appearances Films * Godzilla vs. Biollante (First appearance) * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (Mentioned) * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (Stock footage) Video games * Super Godzilla * Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact * Godzilla: Battle Legends * Godzilla(Arcade) * Godzilla: Great Monster Battle * Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla Generations * Godzilla: Save the Earth (A fully functional and playable Biollante is present in the disc of Godzilla: Save the Earth. However, there are no legitimate ways of obtaining Biollante.) * Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii version only) * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla(2014 video game) * Ace Combat Infinity (Tokyo Martial Law online mission) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * The Godzilla Comic * The Godzilla Comic Raids Again * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla: Cataclysm * Godzilla: Oblivion Category:Heisei era - Kaiju